


Heatwave

by sherlockpond



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Hot Weather, M/M, Short One Shot, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockpond/pseuds/sherlockpond
Summary: It's hot in Cardiff. Ianto has something to say about that.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	Heatwave

**Author's Note:**

> Ha-ha! I'm back for an un-beta'ed and rushed fanfic. Apologies for grammatical/spelling errors, if I don't post it now, I never will.  
> Hope you're all keeping well during this (frankly insane) heatwave (get it?). I should be doing so many other things as oppose to this, but oh well.  
> I've got another fic in the mix, hoping to finish it soon.
> 
> Enjoy!

“ _ I’m dyin’ _ ,”

Ianto reaches out to the coffee table from his position on the sofa and weakly grasps a glass of disgustingly warm water, the TV droning away and long since ignored.

Reaction unfulfilled, Ianto calls louder towards the back of the flat “Jack? Did you hear? I’m  _ dyin’ _ ,”

Jack pops his head out from the bedroom and looks across the living room, unimpressed.

“Quit being dramatic, it’s barely hot,” Jack’s head disappears back into the bedroom.

Ianto takes a sip of his water and groans when it gives him no relief from the sweltering heat. He replaces the glass on the table and tries to ignore the way the fabric from his sofa is making him sweat in places he didn’t know could produce moisture.

“You don’t understand. I’m not  _ made _ for heat like this,”

The sound of Jack chuckling preludes his second entrance, and he appears from the bedroom with a bundle of bedsheets in his arms, dressed in his usual blue shirt except it’s paired with some grey linen trousers - as if the heat doesn't even touch him. He casts his eyes across the image of Ianto on the sofa, dressed in khaki three-quarter lengths and an old (is that a thrash metal band logo?) vest. He leers slightly at the prickle of sweat across Ianto’s neck and shoulders catching in the sun, and continues into the kitchen before shoving the used bed sheets into the washing machine. He presses a few buttons and pours out some detergent into the drawer before turning back and moving towards the prone figure making upset noises on the sofa.

“I’ll go and grab some ice in a bit,” Jack says, running a hand through Ianto’s hair, the younger man scowls and moves his head away from the touch.

“Too hot,” he mutters.

“Ianto, every window is open, every door has been propped, there is a fan pointed directly at you - the flat is incapable of being any cooler. Just keep drinking water, I’ll run a cold bath in a bit and you can sit in that,”

“I don’t think I’ll ever be able to get off this sofa,” Ianto moans dramatically, sighing.

Jack laughs and moves around the sofa and falls into a single seater armchair “Not even, with a little... _ tempting _ ?”

Ianto’s eyes snap open and he looks accusingly at the other man “Jack, the last thing I want right now is to get even hotter. If I tried to have sex right now I’m pretty sure I’d slip out of your hands like a bar of soap. It’s thirty-one degrees. Skin on skin contact is suspended until further notice,”

The older man’s jaw drops open and he looks abhorred “In my entire life, no one has ever  _ ever _ ‘indefintely suspended’ me from sex!”

“Well get used to it. The only time you’ll be getting it out is when you go to the toilet,”

Jack pouts and Ianto’s stern facade fades a little and he smiles. 

“I think you’ll survive,”

They fall into silence for a few seconds, the TV mindlessly carries on as the curtains flap in the mid-afternoon breeze. Ianto shuffles on the sofa and huffs irritably as he fails to get comfy, Jack watches as his vest hitches up in what is a near soft-core pornographic picture, showing a lovely expanse of sun kissed skin. The fact that sex is currently off the table makes the urge to reach out even worse. Ianto’s gaze drifts from the TV and towards Jack, just in time to see him ogling the sliver of lower stomach.

“Eyes up, sir,” Ianto says quickly and Jack’s eyes immediately move from their currently forbidden location.

They stare at each other for a few moments, and Jack swears Ianto is goading him. There’d possibly be a result if Ianto’s phone didn’t have extremely poor timing and pings obnoxiously from the coffee table.

Dropping the stare, Ianto reaches for his phone and unlocks it, reading the newly received message.

“Gwen says her and Rhys are heading to Bute Park if we want to join. Apparently Owen’s happy to be on call in case anything happens, and Tosh is already at the Hub working on something.” Ianto says, his facial expression measured “could be fun, I have to admit I do enjoy watching you butt heads with Rhys - to a certain extent,”

Jack gives him an incredulous look “I get along  _ fine _ with Rhys! I just think you feel threatened,”

Ianto scoffs and laughs, heaving himself up into a proper sitting position “Threatened?  _ Threatened _ ? You wish. Maybe us going would make him feel a bit more comfortable in the future?”

“Meaning?”

“Well...he did think that you and Gwen were sleeping together, when he first found out about Torchwood. Might clear the air a little?” Ianto leans forward and enjoys the sensation of a breeze passing through the flat.

Jack looks unimpressed “I don’t really go in for double-dates anymore. Especially when I’ve been assured that there’s nothing to look forward to,”

“I tell you what, if we go to this, I  _ might _ let you join me in the bath later,”

A wolfish smile crosses Jack’s face and he raises an eyebrow “Are you blackmailing me, Mr Jones?”

Ianto tilts his head from side to side, unconvinced “More of an...ultimatum. I could use some time out of the flat, and that would give you something to look forward to. Might be nice, you never know, being  _ normal _ for a bit,”

Jack narrows his eyes and considers his options “So, if I go with you. There might be a chance that you’ll waiver your  _ dry spell _ ?”

The younger man raises an eyebrow “I might be able to stretch myself,”

“That sounds like quite a promising reward,” Jack replies archly.

Ianto peels himself off the sofa and holds out his hand “Come on, we’ve got a picnic to get ready for. I told Gwen we’d be there in an hour,”

Jack takes Ianto’s hand and allows himself to be helped off the single seater “There better be wine,”

The picnic ends up being a bizarre success, Ianto spends most of his time carefully timing subjects that he thinks Jack and Rhys might have in common, Gwen gives him a quick wink when she catches on to his plan. Wine is drunk, laughter is shared, and before things can sour a sudden summer rain collapses in from the sky sending them all scattering for cover. They take refuge under a bridge next to the Taff next to the far side of the castle and say goodbye, soaking wet. Ianto and Jack jog back to the station and catch the first train back to Radyr, nearly falling through Ianto’s flat door and pulling off sopping clothes. They toss them next to the washing machine and scarper to the bathroom for a towel. Jack eyes Ianto up as they’re towelling down their respective shoulders and hair. He watches as Ianto pulls on his worn dressing gown.

“You know it’s not as hot as it was earlier,” Jack says suggestively.

Ianto turns and raises his eyebrows “And…,”

Jack grins “ _ And  _ I thought you might have changed your mind,”

The younger man wrinkles his nose in faux indecision, enjoying having Jack in the palm of his hand. There’s still droplets of rain dripping down his temples, Jack can’t help but think he looks soft and  _ gorgeous _ .

Acting on a rare streak of courage Ianto undoes the dressing gown and lets it fall to the floor, pooling around his feet - and  _ smirks _ .

_ fin _

**Author's Note:**

> I've written other fics for Torchwood, if you liked this, why not check them out! 
> 
> And if you're bored come on over to Tumblr and say hi!
> 
> sherlockpond.tumblr.com


End file.
